its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
"ARE THEY TRIXIE?!!?!?!?2 Veginas ultimate question Beki '(ベジータ, ''Bejīta) is the prince of the fallen Saiya People race. He is the eldest son of King Vegeta, the older brother of Tarble, the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr. Alongside Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo, he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. Regal, egotistical and full of pride, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded Super Space warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role in the Frieza Force, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Kakakakakakkk in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero, to a hero through the course of the series. '''Appearance Vegeta is a slim yet well-built man of a rather short stature. His hair is spiky and it firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. Like most Saiya Peoples, he possesses black eyes and his hair is a shade of black - either jet black or very dark brown depending on the media. A main characteristic of Vegeta's is the fact that he is the only living Saiya People who has continued to don the traditional Saiya People armor over a dark blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. He has also been seen wearing alternate forms of the armor, customizing the armor to better suit his persona. During the Androids Saga, he now wears an updated battle armor over a medium blue long sleeved jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. However, once he integrates into Earthly society, he abandons the Saiya People armor, at first gradually in Dragon Ball Z wearing a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit while retaining the white gloves and boots, then completely in Dragon Ball GT, in favor of clothing more characteristic of a human (Vegeta's uniform transition is symbolic of his adjustment to a human lifestyle) such as a crimson tank top, violet gloves, dark blue jeans and violet boots along with a black leather sleeveless jacket. However, even after Vegeta loses the armor in Dragon Ball Z, he is always seen wearing iconic white gloves and white boots in battle, however, in Dragon Ball Super, he returns to wearing the same armor he wore during the Androids/Cell arcs, for the Battle of Gods Saga and most episodes of Super until the Golden Frieza Saga and Universe 6 Saga, where he is given new armor by his wife, after those two arcs, he would switch between his Earthling clothes, and his old battle armor he wore previously in the Battle of Gods arc. Vegeta originally had a tail, but it was cut off by Yajirobe to remove Vegeta from his Great Ape state during the Vegeta Saga. At the celebration party for the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta wears a navy blue long sleeved shirt along with tan slacks and brown loafers. Vegeta's hair never grows in length. He states to Bulma, in an episode of the Perfect Cell Saga, that a pure-blooded Saiya People's hair does not change from the day they are born, aside from Super Saiya People transformations. If observed closely, Vegeta actually changes appearance physically over the course of the series. He was originally intended to appear deceptively small, lean, and less threatening in comparison to his massive partner, Nappa. However, by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he seems to be taller and more muscular, the length of his hair having also been shortened, though he is still comparatively shorter than Goku, who also appears to have grown taller. Vegeta's facial features also look more distinct and sharply defined as the series progresses, making him look older (though this may be attributed to gradual aging). It should be noted however that some of these changes (mainly the more defined facial and anatomical features in most male characters, and the increase in muscularity in all characters) are mainly due to a visible shift in Akira Toriyama's artistic style over the course of the series. Before going off to train on Beerus' planet, Vegeta takes on a new suit made by Bulma. Vegeta wears a dark grey long-sleeved jumpsuit and altered chest piece with Whis' insignia along with the same white gloves and boots from the other outfits that he wore. As Vegeta becomes accustom the Earth, he starts to wear clothes Earthlings would wear. Vegeta is seen wear a blue collar shirt with a white undershirt. khakis and brown shoes. Xeno Vegeta wears battle armor similar to Mira and the other Time Breakers', albeit black in color. During his temporary period as the Black-Masked Saiya People he also wore a mask with a green ring around the facial area and a Time Breaker symbol. Personality Planet Vegeta, his hatred toward Frieza grows. His royalty seems to have bestowed upon him an inflated sense of superiority, holding himself above nearly everyone he encounters. He is immensely proud of his Saiya People heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. In "Dragon Ball Super", Vegeta showed great anger at the realization that Goku Black was really an impersonator who stole Goku's body. To which, he firmly stated that only a real Saiya People like Goku could bring out the true potential of the warrior race. As the Prince of a demolished Planet Vegeta, Vegeta is initially introduced as an unrepentant villain. Judging from his evil intentions before joining the Z Fighters, Vegeta has been consistently characterized as extremely arrogant, vengeful, and at times, cold. Many of Vegeta's early heroic acts are because of self-interest or revenge, although he later settles down and grows fond of Earth as his home, raising a family with Bulma. Having been born into the upper tier of Saiya People society, Vegeta was fixated on achieving the legendary status of Super Saiya People and becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. Vegeta is more of a tactical fighter who often rushes in the brawl without hesitation. However, his rage or arrogance often causes him to underestimate his opponent. His royal blood and intense fighting style has both benefited and harmed him in many battles. Vegeta has been shown to be one of the more intelligent characters of the series, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is often very dry and in some rare occasions it is based on black humor.[citation needed] However, he does delight in mocking his enemies, as demonstrated when he offers to reconstruct Android 18 into a "toaster" or a "washing machine" (FUNimation dub only). He also shows his bleak sense of humor towards Goku when he was about to battle him in the World Martial Arts Tournament. Normally, his ego and arrogance overshadow his positive qualities. Initially, Vegeta was extremely aggressive and cold-blooded. Since his childhood, Vegeta had proven himself to be a ruthless killer, merciless like most Saiya Peoples. During the Namek Saga however, he began to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan as he promised in the previous saga, he instead forges an alliance with them. Throughout the first half of the Frieza Saga, whomever he defeated, he killed without mercy. His first sign of mercy was kneeing Gohan in the stomach, instead of killing him while looking for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Another sign of mercy he displayed was when he let Namekian Frog Captain Ginyu live, taking delight at the notion of Ginyu being stuck in the frog's body as punishment enough and not wanting to get frog guts all over his boots. After his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Vegeta tearfully explains to Goku that Frieza forced him to be ruthless and that he never had the chance to be anything else (implying that he could have been kinder and more merciful were it not for Frieza). From then on, Vegeta softened up and occasionally showed compassion to his new family, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla. In addition, during the Kid Buu Saga, he notably became enraged when he learned that Goku's deal with Old Kai involved allowing the latter to take advantage of Bulma, feeling it was very senseless of Goku. It was not until the Babidi Saga that he gave in to his obsession of overtaking Goku in might, becoming a Majin and "evil" once more. This was a desperate, failed ploy to restore his former wickedness, believing it to have been the source of his true power. Goku believes Vegeta is bluffing, and correctly so; Vegeta demonstrates his prevailing softness in hugging Trunks for the first time and telling him that he is proud to be his father, before performing a sacrificial Final Explosion against Majin Buu. Arguably, his most defining trait is his rivalry with Goku and obsession to surpass him in power. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, he goes so far as to break down in tears over his inability to surpass Goku. However, this obsession has led him to save Goku's life on several occasions, insisting that only he will defeat Goku. When Goku sacrifices himself to save the Earth from being destroyed by Cell, Vegeta is devastated to the point that he vows never to fight again. From the beginning of the series to near the end, Vegeta is shown to be exceptionally vain and egotistical. A tragic example of this is in his fight with Semi-Perfect Cell. Though he could have easily destroyed this weaker form of Cell, his arrogance bested him, and he purposely let Cell absorb Android 18 just to have a challenge in Cell through which to test his power. While fighting Super Buu, as well as while fighting Janemba on a different occasion,8 Vegeta vehemently opposed fusion with Goku due to his pride, but Goku managed to persuade him. Later, Vegeta becomes more willing to fuse, going so far as to propose it himself in the battle against Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT. On several occasions, Vegeta conceitedly underestimates his opponents; in the cases of Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, Vegeta was fooled by their diminutive appearances, believing that they had only "shrunk", which is somewhat ironic, given his own short stature, yet large power. While Vegeta lives for battling powerful foes, in some instances he has been seen to afraid of opponents for their tremendous power; such as the Legendary Super Saiya People Broly,9 the God of Destruction Beerus (he does everything he possibly can to ensure that the God of Destruction is not angered when the latter arrives at Bulma's birthday party),10 and Golden Frieza. However, against Broly and Beerus he visibly had a change of heart, displayed his pride, and took to the fight. His opinion of Goku always being one step ahead of him, even though Goku is a lower class Saiya People, runs the gamut from contempt to rivalry, and later to respect and friendship. Because of his arrogance, attitude and past wrongdoing, Vegeta gains a lot of disdain from those around him. Naturally, Goku always takes an optimistic opinion about Vegeta. Vegeta almost always addresses Goku by his Saiya People birth name, Kakarot. After the defeat of Kid Buu, he has a change of heart and his angry grudge against Goku becomes a friendly rivalry, though he is still highly annoyed with Goku on the grounds of his immature tendencies. In the manga, Pan calls him, Uncle Vegeta, even though they are not blood related, signifying a meaningful bond between Vegeta's family and Goku's. Though they grew up apart, Vegeta does care about his younger brother Tarble, though he is highly disappointed with Tarble's extreme lack of fighting power despite the fact he comes from the powerful royal bloodline. At the end of the Buu Saga and in Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta is much more relaxed. He is often seen smiling and cracking jokes, such as when he forced Trunks to enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, threatening to "cut his allowance" if he did not enter the competition. Often being more caring and kind to his family, especially his daughter, Bulla, Vegeta admittedly has a kinder side, per his adjustment to Earthly life. The best example of caring for his family is the aforementioned example of hugging Trunks before he fights Majin Buu as Majin Vegeta. However, Vegeta can still be seen sitting on the sidelines, while everyone else is happy, enjoying themselves in the thick of things. Later on, Vegeta developed a strong age-crisis. For example, when driving home with Bulla and seeing two teenagers in another vehicle flirting with his daughter, he ignores them. After a while, one of the boys calls Vegeta a "geezer", causing him to become angry and break their car. During Dragon Ball Super, specifically during The Universe 6 saga, he is shown to be rather ignorant and uncaring about the events around him, as he does nothing but sit on the platform as Champa threatens to kill all of the Universe 6 team. He also does not care if Jaco is killed when he claims that Frost was cheating in the tournament by Champa but simply wants to see if Frost was cheating. Along with this, he insults Magetta, who did nothing to him at the end of the battle between the two of them. It isn't clear why he suddenly became more cold and secluded with the events around him like this, though it could be because he was in a competitive mood. This attitude continues to show, as he leaves Bulma and Trunks once again to train with Whis, and when Future Trunks says hello to him, Vegeta does nothing, not even a nod, and simply stands there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. After Future Trunks tells the others about Goku Black, instead of sympathizing for Future Bulma's death and the destruction of earth in the future, he simply just insults Future Trunks for not fighting to the very end against Goku Black, and how it is dishonorable and disgraceful of him to retreat to the past. Though seems to be only because he knew Trunks fleeing and feeling sorry for himself wouldn't accomplish anything. So he took Future Trunks to spar. This was to instruct him in higher Super Saiya People levels since Trunks had no knowledge of them. Despite all of this, he was shown to have a degree of care for his family, as he was shown to be internally upset with the death of Future Bulma while he was in the Gravity Room. When He, Goku and Future Trunks returned to finish Goku Black and Zamasu, Vegeta declared he was doing so for the sake of the Future and Trunks. Once angain showing his change in character In the anime, Vegeta is shown to have a fear of worms, as when the small roundworms appear behind a larger one when inside Buu, Vegeta bolts behind Goku.11 As a father, Vegeta was initially a very indifferent one, viewing Trunks only as Bulma's child. However, as he spent more time with his son's future counterpart and developed respect for him, he came to appreciate his son, show great outrage when Cell killed Future Trunks. Upon settling down with Bulma and Trunks, his attitude as a father slowly but continuously improved. He has spent time with his family and attempted to connect with them. When Trunks wasn't willing to do certain things in his training, Vegeta motivated him to try by rewarding him if he succeeded. One example was he offered to take Trunks to the park (amusement park in the original dub) if he was able to land a punch on Vegeta's face. When Trunks succeeded and Vegeta reflexively punched Trunks in the face, he realized he went too far, and although his pride prevented him from apologizing, he kept his promise to Trunks. Having known he was always emotionally distant with his son, Vegeta attempted to be a better father after the fight with Buu by spending more time with his family and was willing to make amends as a father, yet he seems to stray away from this path after the battle between Goku and Beerus, going to Beerus' planet for many months, and supposedly not talking or interacting with his family unless the situation called for it, such as when Frieza was resurrected or when Champa called for the tournament. Along with this, he stopped training Trunks for an unknown reason and spends much less time with him than he did before the Beerus saga. During the "Future" Trunks Saga, Vegeta is shown to be proud of Future Trunks and how he was giving everything he had to protect his world from Goku Black. His fatherly side slowly grows throughout the saga, as Vegeta constantly tells Future Trunks to not give up, and was unwillingly to leave him behind when Trunks told him to return to the past. During their fight with Fusion Zamasu, Vegeta stood alongside Trunks and praised his will to not give up and together, they overwhelmed Zamasu's attack, and after the attack didn't work and when Zamasu launched his attack, Vegeta stepped in front of the attack and took the hit for Trunks. Vegeta shows a degree of favoritism towards Bulla, such as not forcing her to train, taking her shopping, and reacting with dismay when boys flirt with her. Vegeta tends to be hotheaded and quick tempered during battles, especially ones not in his favor. Beerus' mentor, Whis, claims that the Saiya People is too tense during fights and thinks too much before acting, putting a limit on his speed. Biography Vegeta is born around Age 732. His father, King Vegeta, is the king of the Saiya People race. King Vegeta and his race are also under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Frieza, and the former was also forced by Frieza to surrender him to the latter through undisclosed means. While under Frieza's grip, Vegeta was pressured by Frieza to do his bidding or else Frieza would murder Vegeta's father. In his youth, Vegeta saw his father being stepped over by the God of Destruction Beerus.10 In Battle of Gods, Vegeta doesn't seem to try to assist his father but in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta attempts to help but he gets paralyzed, restraining him from moving by Beerus. A little while before the genocide of the Saiya Peoples, Vegeta is shown effortlessly destroying several Saibamen during a training session, and soon later conquering a planet for Frieza.14 Despite this, Frieza kills King Vegeta anyway after the latter attempted to form a mutiny against him to free Vegeta. While Vegeta is on another planet, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. As a result, most of the Saiya Peoples are killed but few remain. Frieza keeps Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz as slaves to do his bidding. In the manga chapter of the Namek Saga, Vegeta is angry over working under Frieza. Vegeta is especially reluctant to take orders from Frieza's right-hand man, Zarbon, whom Vegeta states is responsible for mocking him for many years and "working him like a slave." Despite being Frieza's underling, Vegeta constantly and proudly calls himself the "Prince of all Saiya Peoples." Vegeta does not refer to himself as the "King of all Saiya Peoples", possibly out of respect for his father, a refusal to admit the extinction of the Saiya Peoples, or because he was never formally declared King. Vegeta planned to assassinate Frieza several times. However, after witnessing Frieza's incredible display of power when he destroyed an entire planet and the rebels who opposed Frieza on it with a single gigantic energy ball fired from his index finger, Vegeta decided that he would need to wait before challenging Frieza.15 After an assignment to wipe out the planet Shikk alongside his comrades Raditz and Nappa, Vegeta restrained Nappa when the latter attempted to brashly attack Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria for mocking the manner in which they took out the planet as he realized that his group did not stand a chance against Frieza's Elite. Nonetheless, he was still visibly angry and had to restrain himself from attacking when Zarbon mocked him as he was leaving. Powers/Abilities Vegeta is one of the most powerful characters in the series, at many times matching Goku in skill and power. From a young age, Vegeta showed tremendous power even by the standards of First-Class warriors and the royal bloodline of the Saiya People race, able to effortlessly defeat 8 Saibamen simultaneously and noted to have even surpassed his father King Vegeta, putting his power level over 10,000. By the time he first arrived on Earth as an adult, his power reached about 18,000, putting him well above Nappa, who proudly declared he was the second strongest Saiya People ever. Once fighting against Goku, it took Goku tripling his power with the Kaioken to overpower the prince. Even with battle-worn from Goku's various energy attacks, Vegeta showed remarkable resilience, able to continue fighting against the Earth's defenders and even hold his own against the Great Ape Gohan. After healing from his defeat on Earth, Vegeta's power rose to 24,000 thanks to the Zenkai, putting him above Frieza's personal-guard in Dodoria and Zarbon, albeit the latter quickly pummeled Vegeta after transforming. After healing again, Vegeta's power increased enough to easily defeat the transformed Zarbon and cause some minor damage to Recoome, putting his power level at 30,000. After healing from his battle against Recoome, Vegeta showed an especially potent increase in power, able to fight on par with the full power of Frieza's first form, putting Vegeta's power at about 530,000. Once healed by Krillin's blast in an attempt to become a Super Saiya People, Vegeta's power level shot up once more, becoming able to perceive Frieza's movements in his true form, but ultimately proved no match for the tyrant. In the three years preparing for attack of the Androids, Vegeta trained under intense amounts of gravity, eventually reaching 450 times Earth's gravity. By the time the Androids arrived, Vegeta, having finally obtained Super Saiya People, was able to effortlessly outclass Android 19 and 20. To which, Piccolo noted that Vegeta may have surpassed Goku. After proving too weak to face either Android 17 or 18, Vegeta trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once emerging, he was effortlessly able to subdue Cell in his Semi-Perfect state with his Super Saiya People Second Grade form. After soundly defeated by Perfect Cell, Vegeta chose to train again in the Time Chamber, fueled even more after learning of Goku and Gohan's newfound mastery of Super Saiya People. At the Cell Games, Vegeta's continuous rivalry experiences a break point after Goku proves able to fight in equal terms with Perfect Cell, which Vegeta could not despite having spent more than twice as much time as Goku training. Vegeta continues trains in the seven-year gap towards the Majin Buu Saga, eventually reaching 500 times gravity. By then, Vegeta became stronger than Gohan who, while was strong enough to defeat Cell, had slacked off on his training since. While in Babidi's ship, after seeing a glimpse of Goku's increased power, Vegeta lets himself get possessed by Babidi because he wanted to receive Babidi's magic and get more powerful. In this state, combined with Super Saiya People 2, Vegeta becomes able to fight on par with Goku's Super Saiya People 2 might. However, unbeknownst to Vegeta, Goku had access to Super Saiya People 3. To which, the power gap between them is shown against Kid Buu who Super Saiya People 3 Goku is able to fight on par against, while Super Saiya People 2 Vegeta is swiftly defeated. In the anime, as a Super Saiya People Vegeta also managed to defeat the fake Super Saiya People 3 Gotenks and fake Piccolo who possess as much strength as the originals. In Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta faced off against Beerus in his Super Saiya People form and was easily knocked down by the God of Destruction. However, once witnessing Bulma getting slapped by Beerus, he underwent a rage boost while transforming into Super Saiya People 2 and is able to get several hits on him, something that Super Saiya People 3 Goku, Super Saiya People 3 Gotenks, and even Gohan couldn't do - Beerus even claimed that Vegeta forced him to use 10% of his power. Later on Vegeta trains on Beerus' planet with Whis for six months, to which Goku admits upon their reunion that Vegeta may have surpassed him. In preparation for Beerus and Champa's tournament, Vegeta and Goku train together in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three years (the equivalent of three days in the outside world) - though it is noted by Vegeta that their power would not increase very much in this time. Days after the tournament when Vegeta traveled to Planet Potaufeu, an exact copy of Vegeta was created that proved unfazed by Super Saiya People 3 Gotenks and likewise defeated the fused warrior with only a few blows in just his base form. In preparing for his encounter with Goku Black, Vegeta trained in the gravity room arduously. In the anime, upon facing the mysterious fighter, Super Saiya People Blue Vegeta proved powerful enough to overwhelm Black in base form (albeit he showed no visible damage from the assault) and quickly recover from a powerful kick. Once Black transformed into Super Saiya People Rosé, Vegeta still proved able to fight on par with the enemy, until he was caught off guard and stabbed by Black's Energy Blade, taking him out the fight. Despite the severity of his wounds, Vegeta was able to stay conscious and gather enough energy to re-enter Super Saiya People Blue long enough to fire blast able to distract Goku Black and Future Zamasu. In the manga the fully powered up Super Saiya People 2 Vegeta is shown capable of holding an advantage over Super Saiya People Goku Black in their battle - which is impressive considering even Goku Black's base form is stronger than Super Saiya People 3 Goku - and as a Super Saiya People Blue easily overwhelms Black. Unlike in the anime where he is taken down immediately by Super Saiya People Rosé Goku Black, in the manga Vegeta manages to fight him, though he is defeated. Later in the anime, after returning to the past for the second time Vegeta enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber alone for half a year (half a day in the normal world), increasing his power to the point he could overwhelm Super Saiya People Rosé Black thanks to his rage. The power increase was such that he destroyed the Time Chamber before he left for the upcoming battle. Upon his rematch against Black, the rage empowered Vegeta proved able to gradually overwhelm the Saiya People-wannabe, even block his energy blade with the back of his aura-shrouded wrist. By the time of Dragon Ball GT, the difference in power between Vegeta and Goku continues to become even greater, as Goku has gained the Super Saiya People 4 form while Vegeta is still in the Super Saiya People 2 form. Even while fighting both in Super Saiya People form, Vegeta seems to be still weaker; as he is unable to do any real damage to Super 17, while Super Saiya People Goku endures a longer and more balanced fight and is able to hurt the android at one point. However, it was revealed that Super 17 was actually faking it. During the Shadow Dragon Saga, Vegeta gains the Super Saiya People 4 transformation and his power in this form actually makes him equal to Goku in the Super Full Power Saiya People 4 state. ; Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Vegeta as a child is shown to be able to easily defeat several Saibamen all alone and he himself states that he had surpassed his father. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Vegeta challenges Beerus as a Super Saiya People, but he only to last for less than a minute. He is enraged when Bulma is mistreated by Beerus and his anger causes his power to temporarily rise dramatically in his Super Saiya People 2 form, becoming even stronger than Super Saiya People 3 Goku, as stated by Master Roshi. Sometime before Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Vegeta asked Whis, along with Goku, to train under him. Vegeta has become stronger and achieved the god power to get his Saiya People beyond God state. Vegeta as stated by Whis lacks the to speed to keep up with him. Vegeta also becomes Goku's equal in power. Whis claims that if Vegeta and Goku work together, they can potentially beat Beerus. Vegeta has less power than Golden Frieza at his max but when his body couldn't get used to the power, Vegeta is able combat Frieza in his golden form, sending him back to his final form. ; Statements by authors and guidebooks When Vegeta attacks Earth with Nappa, his power level is 18,000 according to Daizenshuu 7, or 16,000 according to the movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. According to the Dragon Ball Super rival danger scale, Vegeta ranks as a three out of twelve.21 ; games It is stated in the Game (Not video games because video games are for fucking nerds) game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 that, at the beginning of the Majin Buu Saga, Vegeta was not as strong as Goku in any form, until he gained the Majin boost from Babidi, becoming Goku's equal.22 In the story of the game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Majin Vegeta becomes much more powerful when he is taken over by Janemba. He is strong enough to hold his own against Ultimate Gohan, and is capable of almost equaling Super Saiya People 3 Goku. After getting a large Zenkai due to Janemba's damage to his body, Vegeta as a Super Saiya People 2 has enough power to somewhat rival Super Saiya People 3 Goku, but it is stated that Goku is still stronger. Additionally, at one point in the game, Vegeta absorbs the Spirit Bomb and his power grows so much that while in his Super Saiya People 2 state he is able to defeat Super Janemba. According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Young Vegeta's power level in Bardock: The Father of Goku is 2,900 Several Dragon Ball Z Game (Not video games because video games are for fucking nerds) games give different power levels to Vegeta during the Vegeta Saga and Namek Saga: Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden gives Vegeta a power level of 15,000 during the Vegeta Saga. Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu gives Super Saiya People Vegeta (who appears as a special secret boss after Frieza's defeat on Namek) a power level of 6,000,000. According to the Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game Vegeta's power level against Frieza is 3,600,000. His power level in the Android Saga is 8,000,000 in his base form and 22,000,000 in his Super Saiya People form before going to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Beerus lazily remarks Super Saiya People 4 Vegeta was a lot stronger than before, and maybe he could even win. Category:Peanut Butter Crackers Category:God Hand Category:Royal Knights